Chris Austin
| music = "Radical" by | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Lucha Libre, Puroresu, Technical, Brawler | will = • Do what he wants • Scout veterans to learn • Try to Steal the Show • Be very opportunistic | wont = • Tire out • Do dumb, unecessary things • Hesitate • Botch | trainer = Self/U.S. Armed Forces | handler = | debut = February 22, 2008 (Underground) | record = 5-3 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Chris Austin(born May 18, 1987) is a American pro-wrestler from who is employed by Full Metal Wrestling, competing on its Anarchy brand. He is seen as a rising star in FMW, and is said to have a very unique outlook on life in general as well, an outlook he intends to display during his time in FMW. He is also known for his Athletic, International-influenced style of wrestling and is seen as one of, if not the best pure athlete in FMW. History Bio Chris Austin loves wrestling, fighting and different. The early life of this man was just like a typical Cali kid, filled with surfing, skateboarding, and wrestling. The unknown about him, however is how his method of thinking and comprehension came about, as well as why he calls himself "the Radical". It is also rumored that Basic Training in the Armed Forces may have had a hand in it, but even though he acknowledges that he spent time in the army, he has yet to acknowledge whether or not this stint had anything to do with his methods. Early Days (He reveals this at his own discretion) All that we know about him at this point is that he did spend some time(Approx. 2+ years from age 17 to 20) in the Armed Forces before being discharged, either honorably or dishonorably, depending on who you ask. Popular opinion points to dishonorable as gathered from his strong opposing of the Iraq war. However most of his Mindset, Fighting Style, and actions are based off of the training/teachings of the Military, so nothing is clear on that matter yet. He did reach the rank of Specialist, and according to a close source, was promoted to Corporal before the events which led to his discharge happened. Full Metal Wrestling/Anxiety After being signed to the FMW Anxiety brand by GM cYnical, he made an impressive debut in his tryout match, defeating fellow newcomer Ciaran Kennedy at Underground 5.4. Fresh off of this, he was booked to open FMW's Death Row PPV pre-show against Blackwell. He won this match as well. His next match had him debuting on FMW Anxiety for the first time, as he teamed with newcomer Riley Scott to defeat Ciaran Kennedy and Becca Roberts. Sensing that it was time for Austin to be tested, he next faced a future Mount Vesuvius Match participant in Michael James, and opened a few eyes with what many considered at the time an upset over James. At Anxiety 6.3 however, Austin finally met his match in the Abandoned Champion TyranT, who defeated him in a hard-fought match to qualify for Mount Vesuvius II. Austin did gain a consolation prize, as he discovered that his impressive efforts thus far in FMW Anxiety earned him a Full Metal Abandoned Championship match at the upcoming FMW Pay-Per-View Extravaganza, Supremacy. However, this was bittersweet for him, as he learned that he won't be the only one receiving a shot at the Abandoned Title TyranT holds. It will be TyranT defending against long time rivals Peter Saint and Skyler Striker as well as Michael James, Chris Austin, and at the time Original Sin stablemate Adrian inside an Elimination Chamber match which stole the show at FMW Supremacy. Even though Austin eliminated Peter Saint almost instantaneously after entering the match, he was unsuccessful in his effort and was eliminated by the eventual winner TyranT. Visibly upset at himself, and considering him discovering that his mentor suffered an attack at TyranT's hands, he went into a short depression, one which turned to jealousy after discovering that he would open Lethal Injection with Michael James to take on Calvin Xavier and Trey Spruance. Austin felt that his efforts at Supremacy had him on track to bigger and better things, and chose to take his feelings on this slight out on his opponents. He did so after gaining the pinfall against Trey via the San Jose Smackdown. Move to Anarchy Recently, FMW held a roster draft after the Resistance's ultimate triumph over Orignal sin. With the 23th overall pick(HavOc was selected as a group), Anarchy selected Chris Austin, a selection that has Austin eager to mesh his unique offense to Ultraviolence, and begin a new chapter to his already impressive start in FMW. Upon reaching Anarchy, he rechristened himself as "The People's Champion" and has made it his purpose to give the 'little guys' a voice through him. This re-invention of sorts saw Austin make his offense a lot more Ground and Pound based, among other things. He refers to it as a fresh start and 'going back to his roots.' This start would have become even more impressive if he had managed to defeat Hostyle for the C-4 Division Championship at Anarchy 7.1. The match was expected to steal the show and that's exactly what it did. After a valiant effort, Austin was eventually defeated by Hostyle following a 'Hostyle Hysteria'. HavOc, who were ringside for this match as new member Hannibal Frost made his intentions known to attempt to reclaim the C-4 title then jumped on Austin after Hostyle's successful defense. Austin came back out to ringside later seeking revenge on Frost, yet he misfired an enziguri, inadvertently striking Hostyle's new protege, Chris Kelson and costing him a Mt. Vesuvius spot against Frost. Hostyle, Kelson and Austin were left in the ring at odds with each other, and Austin himself has written off the incident as minor. It was here that Austin not only entered the Hayabusa Cup Tournament, he also found himself in Mount Vesuvius two. As the number 16 entrant, he made a significant impact and was well on his way to cementing his status as a main-event until X, who had been mysteriously removed from the match itself interfered and powerbombed Austin off the second cage, causing him to fall 35 to the ash below and become the sixth to last man standing in the match, which was eventually won by TyranT. Wrestling Style Austin's Wrestling style is in short based on impact, rhythm, timing and execution. With an "American Ground and Pound" version of Puroresu foundation to his style, Austin likes to brawl and use stiff strikes to set up the rest of his offense, which flows from one thing into the next. He prides himself on outstanding conditioning, preparation and advanced ring savvy for his age and relative inexperience. His feet can arguably be seen as his best weapon, as he uses many kicks to the head and face as basic attacks. He has cut back on aerial exploits, yet is still seen as a risk taker who likes to attempt to steal the show. He likes to use a Technical-heavy offense to maintain control in the ring, which he has stated is "His twist on the Benoit, Malenko, Guerrero, Regal, and similar styles". When the opponent is worn down, Austin then goes to implement his signature moves, which are mostly self-innovated or modified in a way. For his size, he is extremely fast as well as quite strong and is seen as one of the smoothest/most fluid in-ring competitors in FMW today. While most of his signature arsenal is quite crowd pleasing, his base offense is very stiff and a lot more straight to the point, which is benefitted by being one of the strongest competitors in FMW today. Despite such levels of physical strength, he does not favor Power wrestling, usually using his natural strength in a manner similar to how John Cena uses his own. He uses a wide array of suplexes, particularly the Exploder, and resorts to Dirty tactics whenever the opportunity presents itself, even though he doesn't prefer to cheat. His finishing moves are helped by the fact that they are quite easy to perform out of a counter. He tends not to waste motion, and speeds up his next move with kip-ups after all high impact moves, and a lot of his moves can be transitioned into something else, a quality he tends to take advantage of more often than not. He seems to always be thinking ahead and for a rookie he is exceptionally sound in the ring and rarely does he make mistakes. However, his up-tempo, daredevil nature has cost him matches because due to his frenzied style and if he does make mistakes he is hard pressed to stop them before he pays a small price. While he prefers a faster paced, he can seem very methodical at times. He is also an avid scouter, always watching his peers to try and pick up on anything they do to make himself better, as evidenced by a 'Go Go Gadget Flow' signature combination he created as a tribute to Dalby Sound. In terms of Hardcore/Ultraviolent wrestling, let's just say that he can be downright heinous if the time calls for it. FMW Info :*'Show': Anarchy :*'Appearance': Blond spiked/tipped hair, Recognized by his constant wearing of "Affliction" brand clothing as well as some sort of headwear, usually a bandanna or a skull cap. usually can be found wearing a hoodie as well. :*'Ring Attire': Board/Jean Shorts(long length passing the knees; shorts are custom Affliction-type design with RCA logo/Skulls/Crosses usually made of MMA wear material or jeans. Wrestles in long pants/jeans in Ultraviolent/Hardcore matches) Knee/Elbow pads, shoes/w kick pads, Football Gloves w/fingers cutwristbands when wearing gloves or taped fists(attire colors vary but are usually black/white/gray, black/red, blue/white, yellow/black or deep pacific teal/burnt orange/black). He enters wearing a bandanna, a R.C.A./Affliction Tee with the sleeves cut and dog tags. Occasionally wears an over-sized Affliction hoodie with a skull cap as entrance gear. Sometimes wrestles in the bandanna and tee as wellbandanna more than the tee. :*'Theme Song': "The Beast and The Harlot" by Avenged Sevenfold :*'Alignment': Tweener :*'Alliances': None. FMW Accomplishments :* HP Honor-Rolle - (List reserved for those who FMW C-4 champion Hostyle, who is world-renowned for his innovation in terms of wrestling, finds as truly innovative in terms of wrestling offense. In order to become a HP Honor-Roll Inductee, one must have self- innovated EVERY move he or she uses as a Primary or Secondary Finisher, as judged by Hostyle) FMW Championship Opportunities :*'FMW Abandoned Championship' - Peter Saint v. Skyler Striker v. Chris Austin v. Michael James v. Adrian v. TyranT©(Loss) :*'FMW C-4 Division Championship' - Chris Austin v. Hostyle© FMW Matches (5-3) and Promo Scores :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Moveset *'Finishing Moves'(All Innovated) :*Rated R.C.A'' Modified Figure 4 Armlock/Cobra Stretch Choke Submission :*''San Jose SmackdownS.J.S'' grip Corkscrew Facedriver :*''Juggernaut Driver'' Facebuster over-rotated [juggled into Sitout Piledriver] :*''Theory of Radicality'' Fireman's Carry into High-Angle Standing Moonsault Side Slam *'Favorite/Signature moves :* "Go-Go Gadget Flow I"- Kick->Feint Capture Suplex to Powerbomb and lift back up->Fireman's Carry Takeover Backcracker->Rear Naked Choke :* "Go-Go Gadget Flow II (Dalby Sound Edition)"- Slam onto knee->Reverse DDT to knee->iTap :* "Go-Go Gadget Flow III (Alex O'Rion/NS Pride Edition)"- Suplex(roll through)->Russian Legsweep(Roll Through; use arm to pull into)->Double A Spinebuster->Sharpshooter :* "RCA-Plex"- Cut-throat flip Regal-plex :* "West Coast Catastrophe"- Inverted Double Underhook Flip Backbreaker :* "Earthquake"- Wheelbarrow counter into Snap leg-trap Facebuster :* "Bay Area Assault"- Belly-to-Back Suplex to Cliffhanger; sometimes elevated :* "Radical Russian Roulette"- Rope Hung Rolling Unprettier :* "Exploder '08" grip and Cut-Throat grip Reverse Exploder Suplex :* "California Chimera-Plex"- Chaos Theory to Tiger to Half and Half :* Kip-up after high impact strikes and movesto build momentum/mount a comeback/speed up the match to his benefit *'Throws/Suplexes/Slams limited to :* Top Rope Gutbuster :* Flapjack into various moves :* Springboard super Flip Chokeslam ala C-4; rarely used :* Various Suplex Throws :* Reverse Snapmare Brainbuster :* Inverted Flowing Powerslam :* All Exploders super, into Turnbuckle or off apron *'Submissions limited to; a lot of his moves can flow into these :* Crucifix Kimura :* Flying Armbar :* Dragon Clutch tree of woe style :* Koji Clutch :* Tequila Sunrise :* Inverted Cloverleaf :* Gory Special Anaconda Vice :* Rings of Saturn *'High-Flying much the basics besides the following :* Spiral Diving Headbutt :* High-Elevation Elbow-Drop Test :* Somersault Tree of Woe Ghetto Stomp :* Corkscrew Backflip Frog Splash :* Various Springboard moves *'Attacks limited to; STIFF for the most part :* "SJ Spinal Tap"- Overthrown Jump Calf Kick to Enziguri :* All versions of Enziguris similar kicks :* Running Knee to face/temple :* Running thrust Big Boot to seated/bent over opponent's head/face :* Facewash Lariat instead of Running Boot :* Superkick to chest :* Stiff Knife-edge chops :* High-elevation Jump Heel Kick Enziguri :* Straight jab/punch/elbow/forearm to groin *'Ultraviolent limited to, these are his faves :*''"Radical Restriction"''- (Single Armtrap Cloverleaf with Chain/Barbed Wire/Chair Clamp Camel Clutch Finisher) :*''"West Coast Wastage"''- (Chair Clamp Muta Lock finisher) :* Use of Riot Gun opponent w/hard pellets, glass, thumbtacks, etc. See Jackass: Number Two's "Riot Control Test" for an idea of the effects :* Steel Chair Frontpack Gory Bomb :* Suplexes into weapons :* Kicking opponent's face/head through weapons :* Use of Electric Guitar Hung Backcracker, STO, Camel Clutch, etc. Vendetta Championship Wrestling Chris Austin debuted in Vendetta Championship Wrestling at their premiere show, VCW Live 1.1, against Exodus. Austin lost the match and was subject to a brutal beatdown by Exodus after a mysterious voice directed Exodus to. External Links Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:VCW Wrestlers